M&M Cookie Love
by DreamGirlSeddie
Summary: Macy makes Carlos' favorite treat. :) Cacy. CarlosxOOC One-Shot


**Heeeeeey! So today's my last exam day, WOO HOO :D Its Deutsch, won't be to hard I think, I got my dictionary! So wish me luck ^^ And then afterwards, I have VACATION :D Yaaaaaayyy! So Anyways, I was bored this weekend and decided to bake cookies, in the supermarket I walked past the M&M's and thought I could make M&M cookies! **** Theyr're delicious. xD and when I made those I came up with this story. I hope you guys like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Macy walked into 2J and collapsed on the couch. She sighed deeply and rubbed her temples. After a few minutes she groaned loudly.

"I am SO bored!" Macy groaned through the empty apartment.

It was rare that apartment 2J was empty and silent. Mrs. Knight and Katie were shopping in the mall, Camille had an audition, Jo had to shoot New Town High, Lucy had a meeting at Galactic Records and the boys had to record their new songs. Gustavo had given her an off day. He claimed that she distracted the boys to much. Macy smiled at that. It was true. She loved the boys very much and at work she would flirt with them when necessary. She loved how her compliments made Kendall shy and rub the back of his neck, it made James just more confident, it made Logan silent and Carlos wore a smile 24/seven. But all of a sudden the thought of a certain Latino boy couldn't leave her mind. She had been thinking about Carlos a lot and she noticed how cute, funny and sexy he really was. She enjoyed spending time with him. He was just plain adorable and she didn't understand he hadn't a girlfriend yet. Macy would always cook once or twice a week for the family and one time Carlos helped her making some Mexican food. Their hands touched and they both felt a spark going through their boddies. They locked eyes and if it wasn't for the food that was almost burning they would've kissed. Macy stood up and walked into the kitchen. She searched through the pantry to look for food when she saw a bag of M&M's and a mix for cookie dough. Macy smiled as an idea came into her head. All of her friends loved her cooking skills, but most of all they loved her M&M cookies. She grabbed the two out of the pantry and smiled. It was time to make some delicious M&M cookies.

* * *

"It was SO unfair!'' Carlos complained as he walked into 2J.

"No it wasn't!'' Jo laughed as she walked into 2J with the rest behind her.

"Wait,'' Lucy said and sniffed the air, "Do you guys smell...''

Lucy glanced towards the kitchen and saw Macy grabbing the last tray of cookies out of the oven. She looked up and saw the rest standing there and waved with all smile.

"COOKIES!'' They all yelled and made a move to run towards the hot cookies.

Macy stood in front of the trays of cookies and crossed her arms.

"HO!'' She yelled and the rest froze. "No one. Can touch. These Cook-"

She turned around to the tray of cookies and frowned when she noticed four cookies missed from the tray. She turned back around and saw Carlos munching on two M&M cookies at the same time. The rest glanced at Carlos with wide eyes. They didn't even saw him move.

"Wha- But- How did you- Oh never mind.'' Macy groaned and grabbed the tray and held it out to the others with a smile.

"Dig in, guys.'' Macy smiled as everyone grabbed a few cookies and threw them in their mouths.

She smirked when she looked at the now empty tray.

She looked at Carlos and laughed. She grabbed a napkin and walked towards him.

"You gotta little something.." Macy said as she wipped Carlos' mouth.

Macy smiled when she looked into his eyes. She leaned in and kissed Carlos quickly.

Carlos smiled and cupped Macy's face. "I like you too.''

Macy frowned. "I never said-"

"You didn't have to.'' Carlos whispered before kissing Macy again and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Macy sighed happily and wrapped her arms around Carlos' neck while she kissed him back.

* * *

**Shoooooort. Anyways. Hope you guys liked it. **

**Please review, they make me smile and they bring me luck ^^**

**Much love! xxx**


End file.
